


Reckless

by West_Allen4Ever



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Mob, Confident Barry Allen, Dominant Barry Allen, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, High School, Mob Families, More tags later, Oliver is Barry's brother, Posessive Barry Allen, Smut, Somewhat Submissive Iris West, ooc Barry Allen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/West_Allen4Ever/pseuds/West_Allen4Ever
Summary: "I don't know if he saw it, but for him I wore my heart on my sleeve. He was all I thought about and all that I wanted.  All my previous relationships had failed in comparison to him, they lacked in every way possible. Just knew that deep down in my heart, we were supposed to be together. Barry didn't know it, but he was mine."Iris has her eyes set on Barry Allen, but she might live to regret it.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Ralph Dibny/Sue Dibny
Comments: 15
Kudos: 52





	1. Nervous

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so this is my first fic in a suuuper long time and i wanted to be about Iris and Barry! I love this ship so much and I wasn't able to find a West-Allen fic that suits my personal tastes. So I wrote my own. Please let me know if this fic is in line with your West-Allen desires lol. I'm super nervous so please go easy on me.

Iris

“Iris, are you even listening to me?!” I glanced exasperated at my best friend Felicity Smoak, who was staring at me with a raised eyebrow. I nod dumbly before going back to my staring across the quad. Felicity followed the line of my sight and laughed raising her voice. 

“Iris, if you stare any harder the guy is gonna spontaneously combust.” She said in an annoyingly deadpan voice. Felicity shook her head and took a sip of her disgustingly green drink, she grimaced hating her mother’s spontaneous foray into veganism. 

“SHUT UP Lis! I'm not staring. Felicity eyes widen comically as she puts her drink down. 

“Oh my god! You totally are staring Iris, I can't believe he hasn’t noticed your obsession with him the way you're always stalking him.” I ignored her as I stared at his very cute face as he kept his nose in a history book. He looked up quickly and I whipped my head down and picked up a fry dipping it in ketchup to look inconspicuous. 

“I am not staring at him, I was just staring off into space.” I say weakly, but Felicity knows better. She laughed making her blonde hair bounce off her shoulders cutely “No you're staring off into his face, and if you don't eat that fry instead of drawing hearts with the ketchup, I’m gonna barf.” She took the napkin next to my tray and wiped away the ketchup hearts. “Just eat Iris, Lunch is almost over and if i wanna get to AP Biology on time i really need to get going soon.” She glanced over at the boy in question and tilted her head, “ I have to tell you Iris i don't see the appeal of him, i mean he is cute, but he’s not my type. I just wanna know, why are you so obsessed with him anyway?” Felicity definitely asked the question that most of the school would if they knew about my crush on this guy. 

I ignored her question as i stared at my future husband, I didn't know what it was about him but i knew he was the one for me. Man! He was cute. His name was Barry Allen and I've loved him for so long and it's crazy that it's still a secret. 

Barry Allen was always a loner, always stayed to himself and he didn't wear any type of name brand clothes or go to parties. He was super smart, top of our senior class. He was what high school would call a nerd and he was the furthest from being popular. It kind of always baffled me why he wasn't more popular though because he was extremely Handsome and mysterious at times. I've been watching him since Sophomore year when he transferred from Keystone City, and I could see through his nerdy facade from the moment he sat next to me. He radiated confidence to me, but he seemed to shrink his presence so make himself seem small and unnoticeable. This didn't work on me though because he drew me in like a moth to a flame. This boy is definitely going to be my husband!

I really didn't care that he wasn't popular or to everyone else he wouldn't even be in my league, but I knew that Barry was my one, and I wanted him so badly. 

I snuck a peek at him completely ignoring Felicity altogether when he used his long fingers to turn the page of the book he was reading. Why does him turning a freaking page make me so hot? Good Lord I need a fan!

I watched in awe as he ran a hand through his short brown wavy hair, making it look messier than it already was. Pining for him and watching him was my all time favorite hobby, one I pray I keep as we grow old together. 

“Seriously Iris!! You're doing it again, Geez girl, get a grip. God, i'm embarrassed for you.” Listening to Felicity whisper at me about not being inconspicuous about my hobby was probably the reason I hadn't been caught. Lis always made me realize i was being ridiculous about this boy sometimes. I turn away from her about to cry as I feel tears well up in my eyes. “Oh come on Iris, please don't cry, i'm not going to tolerate this anymore sweetie.” 

“But Lis-” 

She stood up from the table “No, Lis my ass! Iris, I'm not trying to hear this anymore, this has gone on too long!” She sighs and sits back down at the table, shaking her head. After a couple of seconds, she puts her hand on my shoulder. “Look Iris Ann West, you're gonna go over there and tell him how you feel, or you're gonna keep moaning about Barry Allen and i'm going to blow my top.” She glares at me, throwing her long blonde hair over her shoulder.

I Sighed twisting a lock of my dark brown hair. “What if he doesn't like me, or thinks i'm ugly? I wouldn't be able to live if he rejected me like that.” I was starting to hyperventilate, he always made me speechless every time he walked past me in the hallway. I would not be able to recover if he rejected me. To me no one would ever hold a candle to Barry Allen so if i didn't land him i don't think ill able to have a normal relationship in my life, i would throw in the towel and become a nun. 

Felicity shrugs turning her blue eyes on me “You're kidding me right? You're the most popular girl in this school and everyone knows you're gonna become prom queen with Scott, Unfortunately. She rolled her eyes, probably thinking about all the misery Scott had put her through. “Why would the nerdy skinny Barry Allen Reject you? Any guy in this school would be lucky to have you.” 

Felicity slapped my shoulder lightly “ Seriously Lis, i guess i might be popular but you're the prettiest in the school.” I hugged her tightly. “Besides” I say scooting back properly in my seat after letting felicity go. “ I'm pretty sure i'm not his type because the only type of girl i've ever seen him look at is long blonde hair and pale.” I roll my eyes before I take another look at his cute features. From his messy brown hair and green eyes, to his pale skin and the cute moles that dot his face. A complete contrast from my dark eyes and medium brown skin. 

She scoffed “ Yeah Iris tell that to all the yearbooks voting you the prettiest girl in school.” She smirked eating another fry, and it made me feel slightly better. My best friend was such a queen. 

I folded my arms on the table before placing my head on top of them. I wish I could muster the courage to just go over there and say hello. I guess Lis was tired of my moping because she looked at me with annoyance. “Iris I'm sure he somewhat knows you have a crush on him so it might not be as bad as you think, this is our senior year, if you don't do something now you will never do it!” I shook my head and crossed my arms. 

She stood up again letting down her hair “ Okay! Fine Iris, you leave me no choice, if you don't get up and ask him out right now, I'm going to ask him out myself!” Oh now she was playing hardball.

Barry is Mine

“You wouldn't,” I gasp horrified. 

“Iris, you know i don't wanna do this, but i'm doing this for you.” She rummaged through her purse before she pulled out a tube of lip gloss. Outraged I pulled the gloss out of her hand and applied it to my lips. I straightened up and fixed my outfit and made sure my girls were sitting right. This is it! I might as well go all in and do what needs to be done, because I know once he notices felicity it was all over for my love.

Taking a deep breath, I give my friend a nervous smile to my best friend and she throws me a thumbs up before I stand up from the table. Okay Iris, you can do this! You've got this! Setting my eyes on my target, I slowly make my way over to his lonely table. He always sat at the same table under an oak tree and read or texted. It was kind of weird because I had never seen him actually eat any lunch. 

As I get closer to his table, I can hear my heart thump in my chest. My hands become sweaty and I try to wipe them on my light blue tight jeans. I look back at Felicity, Help, This is so scary! I've actually never spoken to Barry before. We were from sort of different circles even though we got the same kind of grades and were both in AP classes, he still got better grades though. I was popular and he never speaks to a single soul except when prompted very hard. God i wish i knew more about him, but i just knew that once i got to know him more that i would fall in love with him even more. I never knew why but he always gave me a dangerous vibe that no one else picked up on and I was secretly smug that I could notice things about him that no one else could.

When I reached his table, I was so shocked that I actually came over. I don't know what to do with myself now that i'm here and it made it especially awkward because when i arrived he didn't look up from his book. After about 30 seconds of me just standing there I clear my throat. 

“H-Hi” I stutter, Oh God no! What the hell was that? Hi? Who said Hi anymore? I should have said what’s up or something. And what’s up with my voice? I was trying to sound cheerful but instead I sound out of breath and desperate. Inwardly I groan. Could I sound any worse?

On a positive note, I got his attention. Whoop whoop! I watch as his back stiffens his hand grips his pen tightly making his muscles bulge and the pen bend. NO DON'T DROOL YOU IDIOT! Those muscles! Where in the hell did they come from? Compose yourself! Breathe! In through the nose out through the mouth. In through the nose out through the mouth.

Slowly, his bowed head lifts up and I'm greeted to his beautifully freckled face and moss green eyes. Thank you God I don’t even want that purse I asked my dad for. I’m ok with this miracle right here. Quickly, I let my eyes devour him before he sends me off with my tail between my legs. 

He was beautiful, gorgeous even! He is so out of my league, but I didn’t care. I want him. The more I looked, the more I could see why people avoided him. There was something dangerous about him. Something killer. Something that put him years ahead of the boys in our high school. 

We just look at one another, taking each other in. His eyes slowly rake up my and down my body, and I try to read him but it's near impossible. He looks up at my lips, I lick them tasting the berry lip gloss knowing he was very interested. Score one for Iris! Definitely a positive reaction. I watch as his eyes widen and his lips part. I know you see something you like, baby.

“Uhm hi my name is Iris, I was wondering if I could sit here with you? His green eyes were still in my lips, but he looked up and raised an eyebrow at me. He decided I was okay because he nodded his head but still looked at me skeptically. I do my best to suppress the laughter as I could literally see the question marks floating above his head. He was extremely confused as to why I was over here. Barry talks to no one and he clearly liked it that way. Well baby you need to make room for your wife now. Iris West-Allen, wow that sounds amazing.

I sat down in front of him trying so hard not to fidget, my smile was permanently plastered to my face and I was 100 percent sure that I looked creepy. Who could blame me? I'm sitting with Barry. 

“So um, Barry what are you working on?” It was a lame topic but I needed to get the conversation going somehow. He smiled sweetly at me “Just some homework.” Oh my goodness he spoke to me! He had a cute voice, geez he was making me melt inside. 

“It would be rude to ignore you, wouldn’t it? Of course I spoke to you, I’m glad my voice is appealing to you.” My body was on fire giving me a tingle down below. The way he was speaking to me was so far from him being a shy nerd and it was confusing me so very much. 

“Oh um haha” I’m so embarrassed, had I said that out loud? I covered my face with my hands, this is probably my cue to get the hell out of here. God what the hell was it thinking coming over here? 

He took my hand from my face and smiled widely “Don’t be embarrassed, you’re too pretty to be covering your face.” I looked down to see our hands connected and I was dreaming, I had to be because bells were clanging in my head and my sling felt like it was on fire. I opened my mouth to reply but my mouth wouldn’t make any sounds. I was at a loss, I had no idea what to say to him because I didn’t really think I’d get this far. I mean wow, we’re holding hands.

“B-Barry I” closing my mouth I look away to catch my bearings. God I’m making a fool of myself, come on Iris get yourself together do not make a fool of yourself, show him that you're serious. I took a deep breath, “Thank you. I'm so flattered that you think i'm pretty.” I feel my cheeks get hot and I thank god that I was brown and he wouldn't be able to see the redness in my cheeks. He legit had my body on fire and we’re just holding hands! Wow, what would it be like when we fu-. I clear my throat and focus all my energy on him. Bad Iris, bad!

“Shifted toward me more “So what brings you over here pretty?” He just keeps calling me pretty in that smooth low voice and it's making me damp. “I wanted to know if-” I stopped myself feeling more nervous, if he told me no I would crawl up in my shell and never come out. I've loved Barry for so long now I even have our future kids’ name all planned out. I can't wait. 

“Yes?” He seemed amused and curious by me being here. He squeezed my hand encouragingly. I opened my mouth and said what I wanted to for the last 2 years. “I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me sometime?” I closed my eyes waiting for his rejection, instead I heard nothing. I open my eyes to see him staring at me with wide eyes. 

He narrowed his eyes “You.. want to go out on a date with me?” he asked me, looking distrustful and then looked around to see if anyone was watching us. What the hell was he doing? Then it donned on me that he thought I was playing a trick on him. Quickly I go to ease his doubt. “Oh um well it doesn't have to be a date if you don't want it to be.” I rush out. “But i would like it to be.” I look down at the bench we were sitting on. God this is embarrassing. I looked back at him, and saw him looking me over with his eyebrows furrowed. His green eyes seemed to shine as if he was looking for any deception, not only in my words but me as well. 

I don't know if he saw it, but for him I wore my heart on my sleeve. He was all I thought about and all that I wanted. All my previous relationships had failed in comparison to him, they lacked in every way possible. Just knew that deep down in my heart, we were supposed to be together. Barry didn't know it, but he was mine.

He gave me another one of those dazzling smiles “Well miss West, looks like you got yourself a date. Tomorrow I'll pick you up and be ready at 7:00, alright pretty?” I nodded quickly and he shook his head,giving me a smirk. Barry stood packing his textbook and papers, and I came out of my trance long enough to notice his height. He looked to be about 6 feet and his body was lithe and graceful, I licked my lips wanting to lick his lean body up and down. 

He was about to walk away when he turned around “See you tomorrow beautiful.” He left me stunned and dazed and I have no idea how I was able to make my way back to Felicity. “So what happened Iris?! Did he ditch you or fall in love?Heeey come on tell me! Are we picking out outfits or am i picking up ice cream and going to talk about how you'll be an old maid forever?” She asks me in a very excited, very Felicity Smoak tangent. 

I turned to my best friend, still shocked but smiling big as hell “Looks like I'm getting my outfit together!” I yelled, making the table next to us look at us in annoyance. Felicity gave me an excited yelp and we jumped up and down holding each other's shoulders, and we giggled uncontrollably. “He told me to be ready tomorrow at 7:30. I can't believe that i did it. After 2 years of pining for him, I can finally make him mine.” Felicity hugged me tightly again, “Iris, i'm so proud of you!” As she said that, the bell rang and we walked to our class arm in arm. Still talking about my date, I stop because I feel a tap on my shoulder, and I see my ex, Scott. 

He put his hand on my shoulder “Hey Iris what are you doing talking to that geek Allen over there, you cheating on me?” I rolled my eyes at him. I cannot believe that i dated this loser, i mean granted he was one of those relationships that died out because of Barry. Also he was way too much of a flirt and it annoyed the shit out of me. 

Felicity made a face and pulled me away from him before he could even say anything else. I protested “Felicity what the hell?” She crossed her arms “Iris i don't want you to let Scott of all people to mess this moment up for you, don't even give him the time of day. If Barry sees this, he’ll think you're not serious about him, but don't worry i will always be there to get you out of a jam like i just did.” I laughed and held her hand, “Thank you best friend, but even Scott can't mess this up for me. I'm telling you Barry is going to be my husband. I can feel it in my bones. I'm gonna be popping out little mixed babies for him." 

Felicity shook her head, “yeah Iris i'm sure you'll be losing your virginity very soon.” I gasped “Felicity!” 

She raised her eyebrow, “Don't Felicity me, I'm serious. You wanna have babies you're gonna have to let him knock down some walls.” She laughed and i was very shocked by her dirty words, normally she is so embarrassed talking about sex but today she was going hard. I laughed and slapped her gently on the back of her head, “Lis stay out of my business why don't you!” Everyone didn't need to know about my virginity. 

“Okay since your date is Saturday night, i'm going to ask my mom to stay at your house to help you get ready!” I nodded and we entered our government class at the last bell. 

Felicity was the best friend a girl could ask for. She was funny and supportive. She had a lot of personal shit going on with her mom and her dad running out on them, but i would forever have her back and she would forever have mine. I was glad she pushed me to do the unthinkable today. Feeling my heart skip a beat in my chest, I close my eyes and think about the date I'll be going on. I bet he’ll be all shy and stuff. Ugh, tomorrow can’t get here fast enough.


	2. Reluctanly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry is hesitant about getting Iris involved with his lifestyle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Y'all so short Barry POV chapter, I was going to post this on Thursday but it's kinda filler until we get into the juicy stuff and i didn't wanna make you guys wait too long. Plus i'm that friend that always wants to show you what i got you before its time lmao. Enjoy!

“Barry, you're home! How was school sweetheart?” My mother came around the kitchen island, wiping her hands. 

“Same as usual mom.” Throwing my bag on the floor, I plop down on the couch letting out a tired breath. It's always tiring pretending to be normal. ‘Anything interesting happened today?” Smiling slightly, I thought about my pretty little Iris West who had the guts to approach me today. 

“Yes actually, I was asked on a date today.” My mom jumped up in excitement “A date you say?” I nodded, checking my phone for any messages from my brother Oliver. “That's so nice son, is it someone you already know.” My mother asked in a suspicious voice before rolling out some dough for some homemade bread. 

My mother didn't particularly want me to date a woman already familiar with our business because of my brother Oliver. When he started dating Laurel Lance, unbeknownst to Oliver she was trying to get a deal to get her dirty cop father out of prison. 

The first chance she got, bitch rat Oliver out to the police and he was almost sent to prison. If it wasn't for our father he would be rotting in hell for the next 10 years for drug trafficking. Our mother was so furious, she almost killed Laurel herself. 

I shrugged, “Kind of, it's some girl from school. Actually she's hands down the most popular girl there.” Responding to Oliver’s text, I see my bodyguards, Ralph and Tony walk in after checking the premises. 

“From your school you say? My beautiful boy is gonna find his one.” I looked at her, seeing the tension flow out of her body as she confirmed it wasn't anyone we actually knew. 

I chuckled knowing that my dad has been pushing the daughter of his business associate's daughter Patty on me, and my mother was extremely upset about it. 

Unfortunately for my dad, she was only looking at me with dollar signs in her eyes so she was a definite no go. 

“I wouldn't say she's gonna be my one mom, it's just a date, but you never know. She looked cute standing there and I didn't wanna bring attention to myself by rejecting the most popular girl in school. To be honest though, dating is too much of a hassle right now since dad is gonna retire soon and i'm gonna be the new Kingpin. It's too much of a distraction.”

I sighed “I don't want to get her involved in this life, she's a beauty though and has caught my attention on more than one occasion but exposing her to this. I can't do that, but i couldn't resist that beautiful face.”

Mom smiled at me “Well it seems like she has made a very good impression on you. And she just might be your soulmate, be honest with yourself son.” She looked me in the eye seriously before turning back to the dough. 

I ran my hand through my hand through my hair, “sure I like her but i still think it would be best if we were just friends.” 

I mean the most we were gonna do is eat dinner and then probably have sex, but i wasn't gonna tell my mother that. “Look mom, I'll worry about finding my soulmate after high school maybe.”

Mom pursed her lips, “As long as you're happy Barry. I just don't want what happened to Oliver, happen to you sweetie. Also maybe give this girl a chance, she might be stronger than you know.” 

For a second I stop at the thought of those pretty brown lips. Seeing her tongue slide across had me reacting beyond my willpower. I almost said fuck it, and threw her head first into my life to see if she would float. Somehow I don't see that going my way at all. 

“No mother, I'd marry Patty before I do that. One date and that's it, after that we go our separate ways.” I cross my arms, Besides I'm pretty sure she wouldn't know anything about riding a cock let alone being a Kingpin’s wife.” 

Mom rolls her eyes and frowns, “You know, you're just like your dad, he was all bark and no bite, once you get around that girl you're gonna lay at her feet.” Ugh why did she have to bring dad up, he was a fucking hard ass to me and Oliver growing up but one touch from mom and he would go soft. 

I did hate him for the shit he put me through, the things he made me do while training to become the kingpin would haunt a regular person for life. He was still my father though and he still commanded respect.

Since Oliver is older than me, he was supposed to become the kingpin but he fought my dad tooth and nail to get out of that shit. So the responsibility fell to me, but i didn't mind, I liked being the under-boss and ordering assholes around. 

I ticked my jaw at my mother for comparing me to my father, I didn't want to become anything like him. My children would never have to go through what I have, they would get a choice whether they wanna continue this life or create their own path. 

I walked away from my mother to my bedroom, but as soon as I was alone I thought about Miss West. I can picture her laying next to me so vividly. Kissing me. Touching me. I wanted to taste her lips so badly. I imagined her hands looking so soft and I could tell she had never done a day of hard work in her life. More like never held a gun.. She was so innocent. Shaking my head I fight to erase the calm feeling in my heart at the thought of her laying next to me in bed. Jesus, I couldn't do anything with a girl as innocent as her. 

I shift my thoughts to the problem that's been plaguing my father and myself for months, Eobard Thawne. He was a true bastard, not only encroaching on my father’s territory but he dealt with definitely more sinister things like human trafficking and that was an absolute no for our organization. 

I pulled my phone and called Cisco, my right hand who also happens to be working for my father right now. He picked up the phone and chuckled “Don't tell me you miss me already Barry, I've only been gone a month.”

I sigh “Just calling to check on everything going on with Eobard.” I could have called and asked my father, but he still thinks i shouldn't know everything until i can move back to keystone full time after high school. 

See we have Central City all locked up but keystone has been a point of contention for Eobard, since he’d like his son Eddie to take over. Eddie was just like his father, stuck up, narcissistic, and just an all round asshole. The only thing was that he was a hardcore coke addict, getting high off of your own supply didn't bode well for under-bosses. 

He was out of control so my dad took over, and moved out to Keystone for the time being. He left my mom and I in Central City until I graduated. Eddie and Eobard were incensed and have been causing a whole bunch of hell out there. 

Cisco sighed though the phone “Your father has definitely been keeping me busy, trying to clean up this mess. But it looks like Eobard is backing down but Eddie is so coked up to hell he isn't listening to anything. We don't even know where he is right now.” 

Jesus this is fucked up. “Thanks Cisco, call me when you get something else.” 

“No Problem boss.” He hung the phone up and I text Ralph to make some dinner reservations for Iris and I tomorrow. I told him to pick something good because even though i can't pursue a relationship with her, i really wanted to see that beautiful smile again.

Maybe I could have something with her like Oliver had with his friend Sara. Friends with benefits! I could let her down easy and suggest this. 

Laying down in my bed, my mind stays on her. Iris was so beautiful, just the perfect amount of shy with a dash of vixen. If i took her as mine, i would break her just like all the other girls. Nah, I needed a woman in the business. I was going to be a kingpin one day and I didn't want to have to force someone as innocent as she into understanding my way of life. It was dangerous and anything could pop off at any moment. 

The life I live now in Central City and at this school, it wasn't my real life. Waking up and going to school getting asked out by girls? Having people walk around me without fear in their eyes? No. I'm my world there was death, bombs, and women that were hardcore killers. I wasn't interested in a good girl like Iris, the beauty who asked me out today. I...I'm really not. 

I've lived in a dog eat dog world, and right now i'm fighting to be at the top. I couldn't afford to give her what her eyes said she wanted. I had to choose a woman who could handle my life no matter how fucked up my job could be. If Iris knew half the shit i have, done and what i'm capable of, she would for sure run screaming for the hills. Maybe even call the cops. And I had no intentions of dying because my woman couldn't shoot, or rotting in jail because she could be trusted like Laurel was. No, my mom was wrong, there was no way she could be my soulmate. 

All that being said though, i can't help but wonder what made her approach me though? She seemed over excited yet nervous when talking to me, desperate even. It was cute. I wouldn't have expected desperation from a girl of her status in school. From what I knew of her, she was a confident girl and damn near every guy in the schools’ dream girl. What made her so jittery around me? Whatever it was tomorrow would be our first and last date anyway. 

I'll be nice and take the girl out, and then tell her that i want nothing from her, relationship wise. Letting her down easy is better than flat out rejection. It definitely is more than I would give anyone else, so I didn't necessarily feel bad. Well... maybe a bit, and that in itself is unusual to me. She was confusing the fuck out of me and i had no idea what i wanted from her. Fuck buddies or one night stand? 

I literally have to stop because I'm feeling like my life is about to tilt in a different direction. I shake my head of her pretty face, shit I need her home from my mind. She's already messing with my mind. 

I stand to go take a shower, and I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I don't see the same guy I saw this morning. I saw someone ready to risk it all, for someone so calculated it scared me a bit. 

I turn away, grab a towel and slam the door frustrated. I couldn't afford to be taking risks with a girl not associated with the mob, with everything going on what the hell am I thinking?

Fucking hell i gotta get her out of my head!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay for real see you guys on Thursday! Please tell me what you think, alright?!


End file.
